Meet Him In Swimming Pool
by TaoTaoZiPanda
Summary: Menemani jie-jie ketempat latihan di kolam renang-menunggu dengan jenuh hingga selesai-lalu bertemu pelatih tampan bernama Joonmyeon-dan berakhir dengan 'First Date'/SULAY AREA/BOYSXBOYS!


~ Meet him in Swimming Pool ~

Summary : menemani jie-jie ketempat latihan di kolam renang-menunggu dengan jenuh hingga selesai-bertemu pelatih tampan bernama joonmyeon-dan berakhir dengan 'first date'.

Genre : fluffy (?) , romance (?) , comedy (?)

Length : OneShoot

Warning : FF gaje, Yaoi/BL, OOC, bkin muntah, Typo sebagian dari FF

A/N : entah kenapa pngen buat ff Sulay padahal jelas" bntar lagi bkal ada event FF KrisTao klo gk salah. Pokoknya intinya aku pengen buat FF SULAY./maafkan aku jgn bash hamba T.T/

Nobash! Noplagiat!

SULAY AREA! GAK SUKA GAK USAH BACA!

Happy Reading! ^^~

.

.

" Jie kita mau kemana? " tanya namja manis berdimple single kepada perempuan cantik yang duduk dikursi kemudi, dengan perut membuncit-hamil-.

" Sudah diam dan duduk manis saja, kau akan tau nanti " ujar perempuan cantik itu kepada namja manis berdimple single.

" tapi jie, yixing ingin tau kita akan kemana, atau jangan-jangan Tiffany jiejie ingin membawaku ke tebing jurang dan mendorong ku masuk kedalam jurang. Huwaaa fanny-jie aku kan sudah minta maaf karena sudah merusak boneka jie, tapi itukan tidak sengaja jie kumohon ma-AWW!"

" kau itu berisik sekali sih, seperti ahjumma-ahjumma kehilangan belanjaannya saja" ucap Tifanny tanpa dosa sehabis mencubit lengan adiknya.

"Huu sakit sekali jie, tapikan yixing hanya penasaran kita mau kemana, fanny-jie hanya kasih tau ke yixing kita akan kemana. Setelah itu kita bisa langsung pergi, disini juga panas sekali oh ya apa pendinginnya rusak?, hmm... Nickhun-hyung harus beli mobil baru kalau begi-" ucapan yixing langsung terputus setelah, melihat plus mendapat deathglare dari jiejie 'kesayangannya'.

" Hehe jie tatapan mu sungguh menggerikan, oh ya apa kah kita tidak berangkat, daripada membuang waktu, ingat ya jie waktu itu berharga dan kita harus-Uhmmm"

"Berhentilah mengoceh, dan pasang safetybelt mu" ujar nya lalu melepaskan bungkaman tangannya dari mulut -ahjumma rempong menurut tiffany- Yixing. Dan menjalankan mobil ketempat tujuan.

.

.

Setelah sampai Zhang Bersaudara segera memasuki bangunan yang terbilang cukup besar itu, tetapi sebelumnya tiffany sudah memarkirkan mobil nya dengan aman di tempat parkir.

'SWIMMING POOL LOVE MOM AND BABY'

Begitulah nama yang dibaca yixing, tapi sedetik kemudian yixing tersadar bahwa ia ada di tempat kolam renang khusus ibu hamil dan bayi

'Oh jadi ini, pantas saja tadi jiejie bawa baju renang ketat limited editionnya' batin seorang yixing.

mereka-Tifanny dan Yixing- mendekati meja resepsionis untuk mendaftar menjadi member. Setelah itu salah satu pekerja wanita membimbing mereka, untuk memasuki ruangan ganti baju khusus wanita yang berarti yixing tidak boleh masuk. INGAT! Yixing itu cowok tulen-menurut yixing-, padahal statusnya Uke Manis XD.

Setelah menunggu beberapa tidak bukan, setelah menunggu sekitar 30 menit yang membuat kaki yixing pegal dan kesemutan karna terlalu lama duduk/loh?/

Akhirnya pintu terbuka menampakkan wajah kusut seorang wanita, sambil sesekali mulutnya berkomat kamit, mencibir tepatnya.

"Jie wajahmu kenapa, seperti baju belum disetrika saja" heran yixing melihat jie-nya yang belakangan ini moodnya suka berganti-ganti.

Kadang-kadang jahil, kadang-kadang suka marah tidak jelas, kadang-kadang bisa menangis tiba-tiba dan Kadang-kadang buat yixing pusing sendiri -_-

"Ck, percuma saja jiejie membawa baju renang limited edition jie, jika berenang nya harus memakai baju seperti ini, kan tidak seksi" kesal Tifanny.

"Lihatlah baju ini bahkan lebih mirip baju ahjumma menor yang ada disebelah rumah" sambungnya masih kesal.

Yixing terdiam. Bukan! Bukan karena tersinggung oleh ucapan jiejie-nya, yang mengejek ahjumma menor disebelah rumahnya. Yixing terdiam karena memperhatikan baju renang yang melekat di tubuh jie-jienya.

'Humm.. tidak buruk, ini malah seperti baju renang khusus wanita hamil' monolog yixing

Lama terdiam yixing dan tiffany yang mencibir tanpa henti, datang seorang namja berkulit putih dan bermuka datar-pelatih ditempat itu-.

"Permisi nona-nona, mari saya antarkan ketempat pelatihan nya" ucap pria berwajah triplek itu.

"Oh tentu" ujar yixing dan menggandeng-menyeret- tangan tiffany. Sepertinya ada yang tidak sadar jika dia dipanggil nona.

.

.

.

Satu kata yang bisa yixing katakan untuk tempat ini adalah WOW!. lihat lah kolam renang yang berjejer disini,dan banyaknya para ibu-ibu hamil yang berenang kesana kemari ada juga yang melakukan pemanasan supaya tidak cedera. Dan oh-lihatlah pelatih nya tampan-tampan meski pelatih nya juga ada yang perempuan.

Yixing terus melarikan hazel coklatnya kesana kemari untuk lebih menelisik tempat itu.

Tanpa sadar seorang lelaki tampan yang juga sekaligus, pelatih ditempat itu terus menatap intens kearahnya

Tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tangan yixing, oh itu tangan tiffany ternyata. Tanpa disangka-sangka namja tampan itu memandang sedih kearah yixing.

Tiffany membawa tubuh yixing kekursi tunggu yang sudah di sediakan. Tiffany menyuruh yixing duduk selagi dirinya melakukan pemanasan untuk menunggu giliran menceburkan diri ke dalam kolam renang.

.

.

.

.

Jenuh

Itulah yang yixing rasakan sekarang ini, menunggu sang jie-jie selesai latihan, yang katanya baik untuk pertumbuhan sang jabang bayi. Merubah posisi duduk setiap menit nya, menandakan bahwa yixing sangat tidak nyaman hanya duduk saja, kaki nya terasa gatal untuk berjalan melihat-lihat tempat ini lebih jauh.

Tak sadar seorang namja tampan yang tadi menatapnya intens menghampiri nya.

"Permisi boleh kah saya duduk disini ? " tanya namja tampan itu.

"Oh, tentu silahkan" jawab yixing tersenyum, membuat cekungan imut dipipi kanannya terlihat, membuat namja tampan tersebut terdiam ditempat.

"Hei, kenapa kau melamun?" Tanya yixing karena melihat namja-ehem tampan ehem- ini.

"O-oh tidak, aku tidak melamun aku hanya berusaha mengingat sesuatu yang kulupakan, yaah mengingat sesuatu yang kulupakan, hehe" sangkal namja itu.

"Kau salah satu pelatih disini.. ehmm"

"Joonmyeon. Kim joonmyeon" ucap nya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Yixing. Zhang yixing" yixing menyambut uluran tangan namja itu.

"Dan untuk pertanyaan mu tadi, aku memang pelatih di tempat ini" ucap joonmyeon sambil tersenyum ganteng kearah yixing, membuat yixing seketika merona dibuatnya. 'Aduh kenapa jantungku berdebar seperti ini' batin yixing

"Oh ya, kau datang dengan siapa kesini? " tanya joonmyeon memastikan bahwa dugaannya beberapa saat lalu adalah salah.

"Aku dat-"

"SAYANG-KU YIXING TUNGGU DISITU DULU NE, JIE-JIE INGIN KERUANG GANTI. HANYA SEBENTAR KOK TIDAK LAMA! " teriak Tiffany.

Ucapan yixing terpotong oleh teriakan jie-jienya, yang sedang mengeringkan tubuhnya menggunakan handuk kecil.

Huh. Jie-jie nya itu kalau ada maunya saja pasti pakai kata-kata sayang. Yixing kan tidak mungkin lari dari tempat itu, lagipula percuma saja jika yixing meninggalkan jie-jienya, yixing juga tidak bisa mengendarai mobil. Jadi, Intinya Yixing tidak akan meninggalkan tempat itu jika jie-jie nya tidak pulang bersamanya.

Entah kenapa suasana yang tadi penuh tanya jawab, dari kedua namja itu langsung menghilang menciptakan suasana hening dan canggung.

"Ehm.. untuk pertanyaan mu tadi, sebenarnya aku datang kesini bersama jie-jie ku" ucap yixing menjawab pertanyaan joonmyeon yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Ternyata benar dugaan ku, kau sudah mempunyai istri. Ehmm.. mian aku ada urusan mendadak, jadi aku harus buru-buru" ucap joonmyeon sambil berdiri, tapi belum ada dua langkah joonmyeon merasa ada sebuah tangan yang mencekal nya, membuat ia mau tak mau harus duduk kembali, kebangku yang baru beberapa detik lalu ditinggalkannya.

"M-maksudmu? Aku mempunyai seorang istri? " tanya yixing sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

WHAT THE HELL!

Mempunyai istri? Menikah saja belum!.

"Iya, kau siapa lagi memangnya" ucap joonmyeon tanpa melihat kearah yixing.

"Ak-aku? Menikah saja belum! " ucap yixing jengkel.

Bola mata joonmyeon langsung membola, saat mendengar perkataan yixing kalau iya belum menikah.

"Bisa, kau ulangi lagi ?" Tanya joonmyeon memastikan gendang telinga dalam keadaan normal,tadi saat mendengar bahwa yixing belum menikah lantas, siapa perempuan itu?

"Aku belum menikah joonmyeon, apa aku harus mengulang nya lagi" yixing memutar kedua matanya saat melihat joonmyeon hanya bengong ditempat

"Terus perempuan tadi yang memanggil mu sayang itu siapa ?" Tanya joonmyeon hati-hati.

"Ck. Dia itu kakak ku, memang nya kenapa kau menyangka aku sudah menikah, apa wajah ku terlihat sudah berumur. Jadi kau bilang seperti itu?" Tanya yixing disertai decakan kesal.

Apa wajahnya sudah sangat tua? Jadi dibilang sudah menikah? What Helll! Yixing benar-benar kesal sekarang!.

"Hmm.. tidak kok, wajah mu sangat manis dan cantik untuk ukuran uke. Uhm yeah aku hanya menebak saja, oh ya kenapa kau memanggil kakakmu dengan sebutan jie-jie? Bukankah seharusnya nuna?" Jawab dan tanya joonmyeon kepada yixing.

'WHAT?! Dia dibilang aku cantik dan manis tadi , Hominahominahominahominaho- Stooopp! Saatnya bukan untuk berhomina ria xing' batin yixing, menarik nafas mencoba mengusir gugup yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Y-yaa, kau pasti belum tau kalau aku berasal dari china, makanya aku lebih nyaman memanggil kakakku dengan sebutan jiejie daripada nuna" ucap yixing sedikit gugup.

"Hum. Apa sekarang kau single? " tanya joonmyeon tak tahu malu

"Iya, wae? " jawab yixing dengan wajah yang merona, karena joonmyeon tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah yixing. Sehingga yixing bisa melihat lebih dekat wajah tampan joonmyeon.

"First date?" Tanya joonmyeon sambil tersenyum tampan, tanpa menjauhkan jarak wajah antara mereka.

Namun, momen ini tidak berlangsung lama karena dari kejauhan tiffany sedang berteriak kepada yixing, untuk segera lekas menyusul nya keparkiran.

"Boleh, kapan?" Ucap yixing sambil tersenyum manis dan berdiri dari kursi diiringi oleh joonmyeon.

"Malam ini, bisa?" Ucap joonmyeon membalas senyum yixing.

Yixing tersenyum manis hingga menampakkan lesung pipi, yang paling ditunggu joonmyeon kehadirannya saat pemuda changsa itu tersenyum.

"Bisa, oh ya joonmyeon-CHUP!. Aku duluan yaah, paipai kutunggu nanti malam direstoran dekat taman kota" ucap yixing sambil berlari meninggalkan tempat itu dengan wajah yang merona parah.

Joonmyeon memegang pipi sebelah kanannya, sembari tersenyum kearah punggung yixing yang semakin lama semakin menghilang ditelan kejauhan.

"Sepertinya aku sedang jatuh cinta, dan beruntungnya orang itu adalah Zhang Yixing. Namja manis yang baru saja bertemu dengan pangeran tampan" ucap joonmyeon percaya diri sambil meninggalkan tempat itu.

END

Maafkan jika jelek dan pendek bkin nih ff sambil merem (?)

Jadinya yaah gini..

Sekian terima Sehun! ^^

.

.

.


End file.
